the names Angel
by wincester sister
Summary: sam and dean arrive in town ,this hunt will be different there will be a 3rd hunter,someone they hadn't seen for a very long time,someone who can hold there own in a fight,will they be able to work together and what effect will she have on the brothers , mild romance, and some violence,extra chapters will be added , please feel free to comment as well,
1. Chapter 1

'ANGEL'

chapter one

It's sleek .gleaming black shell, with it's unmistakable roar eased it's way down the street .

The traffic prevented the impala's engine from purring loudly like it normally did on an open road, It's occupants sat quite and still ,there was other distractions on both of the mens minds,both looked stern yet focused on what lay ahead of them both, 'Dean' The younger man finally spoke ,his brown shoulder length hair fell around his unshaven face,he wiped the hair back with his fingers of his left hand, 'We really need to rest and get cleaned up before dealing with any job,'

his brother was older ,by about 4years , he took in a deep breath , he knew his brother was right, 'I know sammy,' he threw the other male a sideward glance and continued 'but I think we should at least get a feel of the area first,'

'But dean,I mean common man neither of us as slept in two days ,let alone cleaned up,you look like crap,I look and feel like crap...' he didnt get to finish

'I know,but..' he stopped briefly knowing that what his brother had said was true, ' okay' he finished saying 'we're find a motel first' he gave out a gentle sigh and returned to his previous thoughts about how they had ended up in this town.

They had found a suitable motel on the outskirts of the town,after signing in and taking the keys both men made there way to the allocated room , dean unlocked the light blue door,and they both moved inside ,here they claimed a bed each and threw there rucksacks on them, ' I really need a shower and some clean clothes' sam said ,removing his grubby shirt revealing his well musculed body,he turned to face dean, who did as sam had expected, 'okay i'm gonna go grab something to eat for us both and some beers, i'll clean up when I get back,' he turned away and headed for the main door ' oh and sammy,don't use all the hot water ,okay' sam smiled and gave his puppy look at dean who was now closing the door behind him,

Once outside he glanced quickly around ,there was normally always a diner or store within walking distance of motels ,he was right ,he'd hit a jackpot with this town,it had a diner,store and bar all together the store had a gas station too ,and they were all on the opposite side from the motel,dean was temped in visiting the bar ,but decided to visit the store and get a 6pk of beer instead,he then went to the dinner and got some take out,before returning back to the motel room where sam had now showered and dressed ,

both men now Having eaten ,then showered and shaved and redressed in clean clothes decided to study the laptop for a while before they then drifted off into a deep well needed sleep,both just lay on top of the beds and both had drifted off quickly , they would take a well deserved night off from hunting and recharge there very dwindled batteries the hunt would restart in the morning,


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The early morning sun light streaked its way through the drawn curtains,outside the day was just beginning , the suns crisp rays shone down on everything around.

A figure , young and shapely moved from where she had been sat in the pick up truck, as she climbed out of the door she stretched and yawned,then glanced around, she eyed the old ran shackled building which looked like it had once many, many years ago been an important part of the town, its windows now broken, she smiled ,something was familiar about this old wreck, far back in her past and what she now called another life, her gaze changed to the diner, although it was 5am people could be seen eating and talking ,they were probably truckers or travellers she though to herself,

Angel was a night person, she slept most of the day and worked at night, she made her way towards the entrance of the diner but stopped short of the door and spun to look behind her ,her long jet black hair flicking back as she spun ,she glanced over at the motel and stared at the impala parked outside of one of the rooms, should she go there first or eat first, she knew she would disturb the Winchesters ,knowing all too well that they would most defiantly be sleeping ,she spun back around and entered the diner food first .

Sam eased his body off of the bed, Dean just groaned and opened one eye as his brother whipped open the curtains and went to answer the door where someone was knocking loudly ,Sam got to the door and turned to look at his brother both hand weapons drawn Dean was now seated on the side of his bed ,he nodded at Sam , who looked through the spy hole and sighed, he opened the door slowly .

'Well, you guys took ya time, I brought coffee' Angel burst though the door full of energy waving a tray of 3 disposable cups containing the coffee, Sam sighed again and closed the door behind her ,he had a smirk on his face, Dean stared at the shapely figure with the waist length hair pulled back into an untidy ponytail, he smiled and shook his head

'Angel' he spoke,

' I know guys, its your early morning wake up call. In person and with caffeine in hand as well ,' she was smiling

she had placed the tray down on a nearby table and had taken hold of two of the coffee cups passing one to Sam and the other to Dean ,she then returned to the table and sat down and started to drink her own coffee,

'well guys, shall I fill you in '

Sam looked over at dean he had a puzzled look upon his face,Dean in turn looked over at Angel also with a puzzled look on his face.

' ok' she started 'before you ask, and I know you will ,it was Bobby, he told where you'd be, I only had to find the impala to know where you were hold up, I've been here roughly about a week,' she took a sip of her coffee ,

' there's been some real strange things going on'

'and thats where we come in?' said Dean moving from his seated position on the bed to the table ,he stood by his brothers side and both looked at her, Deans mind wondered back to Bobby's many years ago , Angel and her family had vanished and no one seemed to know where to or why, then angel had turned up bloody and beaten on Bobby's door step months later, he had taken her in, just like he had done with him and Sam and no one ever spoke about what had happened, no one ever seemed to dare too, Angel had then become a hunter and she was quite an awesome force, very capable in every way, her reputation was almost as outstanding as the Winchesters, and she punched with an iron fist, Dean had been on the receiving end on more than one occasion .

Angel was talking and Dean just looked at her, he hadn't taken anything in, he'd been to busy remembering the innocent woman that he had once known,

she was around Sam's age, only Bobby knew her true age, he had known her family before she was born ,Dean's mind returned to the present he had missed most of what Angel had been saying and he was now desperately trying to catch up, but was failing badly,

Sam in the mean time had been listening contently 'so you think its some sort of a demon then?'

'we'll I'm not sure ,all the facts point to a demon ,but each body was drained of blood ,they found puncture wounds on the necks, think its probably and elder vampire they have demon like ways ,black eyes and all ...'

' a Lillith' Dean finally spoke,

'no I don't think it is, but yes along them lines perhaps the next decendant , don't think its our usual vamps,'

Dean turned and walked back towards his bed and sat down to put his boots on whilst Sam went to retrieve his jacket from where he had thrown it the night before,

'think we'd better go start finding out more about what happened' he said, Dean acknowledged his brother and pulled on his own jacket, both looked at Angel who then in return looked at them with a surprised look on her face ' you gotta be kidding me guys, I was gonna get some zees I'm pooped been awake for nearly 18 hours now, I was gonna crash here ,that was if you didn't mind,'

'okay' Dean said 'we'll catch up later'

'I'll call you'

both brothers left the room, and Angel heard the sound of the impala's engine roar away from the building,she rummaged into her rucksack which lay on the floor beside her chair and took out some fresh clothes and disappeared into the bathroom for a shower, when she returned she made an entry into her journal writing the date, place and time and the words vamp/demon ,she returned the book to her rucksack and laid down onto one of the beds ,her eyes closed and she drifted quickly into a deep sleep.

**_this story falls around season 6 there will be more chapters added so please feel free to follow the story and to post reviews thank you._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean arrived at the local library ,they moved in perfect timing into the building and started to search through the local history of the town, after reading through various documents and books and not finding anything of interest ,they decided to return back to the motel .

They entered the door quietly although it was nearly midday, but both knew that Angel would still be sleeping, and they found that they were correct ,Angel was soundly asleep,

both men moved over to the dining table and sat down, Sam opened the laptop which instantly sprang into life, he started typing on the keyboard, The screen flashed up the latest news about the deaths of the two people .

One was a 36 year old guy named Lenny gore and the other was a 21 year old female called Jess Lancaster ,both had normal lives ,nothing seemed to stand out ,both brothers got changed into very official looking suits and decided to pay the morgue a visit ,

'I'm agent Luke and this is special agent solo,' Dean said to the doctor, both men showing there very good fake fbi identity wallets, 'we're here to take alook at the bodies of gore and Lancaster'

The doctor sighed ' did you not read the reports?' she asked seeming rather put out,her pretty brown eyes frowned ,she was about 26 in age and about 5'6" in height, she turned and gestured to the two men to follow her, 'sorry,' Sam spoke 'our superiors haven't received them yet'

They entered a room where the bodies were stored after the autopsies the doctor pulled open one of the units and pulled out the first body which was layed on a rollable slab of metal the body was covered by a white sheet ,once the slab was fully extended the doctor pulled the sheet back to reveal the top part of the body underneath ,The body was that of Lenny gore , he was very grey/blue in colour 'Death' the doctor exclaimed ' was lack of blood'

'lack of blood' Dean repeated,

'yes ,the body was totally drained,' the doctor tilted Lenny's head to one side 'apart from these marks,the rest of the body was void of any other wounds'

The doctor replaced the sheet and pushed the body back into its storage compartment ,then moved to the right and opened the next compartment revealing the body of jess ,once again she pulled the sheet back and revealed the upper half of the body 'same story,' she said tilting the females head to one side 'loss of blood ,cause of death,

she placed the sheet back over the body and returned it into its storage compartment ,'so gentlemen,as you can see ,pretty straight foreward deaths ,but not quite sure weather or not each died by there own hands ,I've left that open at the moment,'

she turned and made her way back to the door and the corridor the other side of it, Sam and Dean followed,Sam handed her a card with his cell number on and asked if she would call if anything else turned up,she nodded and took the card adding a brief smile a she did, before disappearing through another door leaving both men standing alone,As they made there way back to the impala,Deans phone bursts into life ,he answered it 'yeah' he spoke a fimilar womans voice answered him 'you guys want lunch,i'm just gonna head over to the diner,met you both there ,' 'sounds good,' Dean answered 'were on our way' he then hung up and opened the door of the car.

The impala pulled up outside the diner,Angel ,who had been sitting inside waiting,noticed the two men and how smartly dressed both were, she smiled briefly ,this wasn't something that she saw often, 'wow they look good,' she whispered to herself again allowing a smirk to crease her mouth,Sam and dean by this time had entered the diner and was nearing the table where Angel had already sat herself ,

'I haven't ordered yet ,thought I'd wait for you two,' she said as the brothers both sat down opersite her on the same table,'did you find anything out,'

Sam shook his head 'only what we already know'

A waitress moved swiftly to the table where the trio sat ,and stood pen and note pad in hand looking down at them ,'what'll it be' she said politely

Sam ordered a salad and Dean orded his usual burger and fries ,Angel ordered some scrambled eggs ,they talked as they ate,comparing notes ,none of the 3 were any nearer to solving who or what had done the killings,it looked and seemed like a vampire but something nagged at the 3 of them that this wasn't the case,

Suddenly all 3 were drawn to the tv and the reporter that was telling of a 3rd murder ,they watched in silence as the details were given ,the body had been found in an alleyway acrossed town,

'think we should go,' Sam said all 3 raised from the table Dean removed some money from out of his pocket and threw it down on the table, then they were gone climbing into the impala Dean drove sam at next to him and Angel sat behind him in the back .


	4. Chapter 4

A gentle wind blew fallen leaves along the road making them dance and bob about, the Impala stopped a few of these dancing leaves crushing them crisply under it's tires as the motor came to a halt on the tarmac.

There were about 3 police cars and about half a dozen police in uniform walking around,the roed infront of the impala had been taped off to prevent the general public from entering the scene of crime,were also a couple of men dressed in suits taking pictures of almost everthing.

The body lay near a wall of a building, it had been covered with a sheet, blood had stained its way through , Dean ,Sam and Angel moved into the cordoned off area,a police officer came over to prevent them from stepping further onto the scene,all 3 produced there fake FBI badges and I D ,

Sam spoke first " hi,agent Luke and Solo and this is special agent Santana, we'd like to take alook at the body" the officer lead them over to where the body lay, " how long ago was it reported?" Dean asked as he bent down and pulled back the sheet he glanced back up to see a look of horror on the officers face, he obviously wasn't used to such a grisly scene,Dean thought to himself,the young man took a gulp of air into his lungs then answered,"um,well it was phoned about an hour ago,a jogger found him,"

The body lay half on its side ,half on its front ,you could clearly see the wound on the neck and that this had lead to a hugh loss of blood, Dean was hardened to such violent looking scenes ,He replaced the sheet over the victim and stood back up to return to his standing position, Sam and Angel had rejoined them having left briefly to talk to the jogger . both Sam and Angel had thanked her for her help and had watched as she was lead away by another officer,

"well" Angel started "nothing seen,he was already dead when he was stumbled upon"

Dean thanked the officer who then returned to his duties and continued what he was originally doing,"perhaps the victim stumbled acrossed vampiro , Dean motioned to the body"have we any info on the victim?" he finished,Sam answered quickly "er,yes,he was 34 year old Guthery Johnson ,lived alone on the other side of town,worked just down the road at the local garage ,one of there best machanics,"

"I'll go check out the garage" Angel said as she started to walk away, "we're meet you back at the motel" Dean called after her ,she stopped and spoke to an officer asking directions to the garage then disappeared Sam and Dean watched after her until she was gone from sight,

The two men made there way back to the car ,they would go and have alook around the victims house ,they didn't think that they would find much but it was worth a try any how.

Dean and Sam were first back they entered the room taking off there tye's and removing there jackets hanging on hangers and returning them back to the closet ,Sam pulled out one of the chairs from around the table and sat down ,whilst Dean moved over to the fridge and took out 2 bottles of beer before he had closed the door there was a knock on the door ,dean walked over to it and spied through the spyhole ,Angel stood outside ,he opened the door and let her enter on passing she took one of the bottle that Dean held "cool" she said as she opened it and started to drink, Dean could only smirk at her she had a way about her that he rather liked,she always seemed very sure of herself.

Dean opened his mouth and spoke " once again nothing is standing out here,apart from the fact that all are dead,and were killed during the hours of darkness"

Sam pushed his long hair back with his hand "so what evers doing it like the night " he commented " did you find anything out?" he turned to face Angel who was starting to join him by sitting at another empty chair,Dean had by this time gone and retrieved another bottle of beer and had opened both and handed one to Sam,

Dean sat himself on the edge of the bed "well our guy was quite a good mechanic ,very popular with everyone , just your regular run of the mill guy,drank at the two monkey's honky tonk bar every Wednesdays and Fridays apparently he like the country bands that played these nights,was very good reliable, you could set your watch by him,that was until the no show this morning,"

"well ,somethings got to have made what ever is killing these people,well kill these people," Dean was getting pretty pissed by now they would normally be getting answers ,yet here they were still sitting on there butts with no more insight into the killings, Sam was tapping on the keyboard of the laptop,whilst Angel was sitting pen and paper in front her she was writing down the victims names.

1st victim Lenny Gore dob 1,5

2nd victim Jessica (jess) Lancaster dob 28,5

3rd victim Guthery Johnson dob 15,5

"hey guys,all these were born in may,don't know weather it means anything or not,but might"

Dean's phone rang and he fumbled in his pockets and pulled it out to answer it,"Bobby" both Sam and Angel looked towards Dean,"are you sure"

"oh ok, I'll call you back" he hung up,

"Bingo" he announced, "looks like it's a vampire alright,not your usual one but still a member of the family of freaks "he said " they also have diect links to the devil,hence the black eyes,"

"well at least we know how to kill them," Sam replied

"chop there heads off or you can use the knife that will kill a demon,or silver" he took in a breath,"and they pray on people born in may" he raised an eyebrow and winked at Angel, who jumped in by saying "hell I'm good,I just knew it,"she beemed that wide brimmed smile of hers,

By now it was getting late,Angel rose from her chair and moved across the room,gathered some jeans and a top and went into the bathroom to change into them,Dean and Sam didn't pay to much attention, sam was busy on the laptop trying to get as much information on the monster that they hunted,Dean just lay on the bed watched some baseball on the tv,Angel re- entered the room,

"well " she started "I'm hitting the bar,anyone want to join me?"

Sam turned her down,but Dean although starting to feel tired accepted, he knew Angel and what she was like someone should keep an eye on her,when Angel went looking for action and a quiet drink in a bar was the furthest thing that happen and besides dean decided she'd seemed restless all evening and didn't think that a quiet drink was all that she had in mind , both left the room " shall we take the impala?" Dean asked "that'll be good" was he's answer,

"so where we heading?"

"which ever bar we come to first, I need a proper drink, Dean" she smiled at him,a smile he hadn't seen before ,he thought to himself as he climbed into the car what ever happened to the cute ,quiet woman he'd once known.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bar was called B J's there was a large aray of trucks, cars and bikes parked in the outside, the neon lights lit the outside of the building like a Christmas tree and lively music could be heard, The place looked lively and rather cheerful ,the kinda place you'd want to lose a few hours at,

As Angel and Dean entered they saw people from all walks of life bikers , truckers, local towns folk, some were playing darts others pool, the rest were either dancing or sat drinking, talking or eating. This defiantly looked the type of bar that would appeal to a couple of hunters.

They found an empty table and sat down, a waitress carrying a tray stopped by the table " What'll it be? " she asked with a pretty smile ," 2 beers please,erm can we have chasers with them thanks " Angel finished, "sure, be right back" and then the pretty petit waitress was swiftly gone.

Angel looked at Dean who was starring questionably at her "WHAT!" she exclaimed, she softened " don't tell me you've gone soft?"

Dean smiled back," No, just wondering when you hardened up " They both laughed,

" I don't normally do beer" Dean smiled again " see that's what I mean, since when?"

Angel looked around her smiling " looks lively!" Dean agreed with her "so what you been up to since we last met up, I mean what's it been ? 2-3 years maybe?" Dean seemed a little more serious in his tone now,

"well , I been mostly doing the usual , Hunting, hitting the odd bar or 2, and chilling when I can," she answered

" So you been busy then " Dean looked at her with that cheeky, flirty look .

"Dean Winchester!" she threw an equally cheeky, flirty look back " are you saying I've been taking things easy?"

"oh, no," Dean said instantly trying to wipe the smile from his face, " I'd never say that"

The waitress re appeared at this point ,she placed a beer in front of each of them and then a shot glass each filled with whiskey," just call me if you need anything else," she said before turning and walking swiftly but gracefully away,both Angel and Dean thank her .

It was about 2am when they left the bar, neither was feeling the effects of the booze ,these 2 were used to drinking and knew how to pace themselves, They had spent most of the time talking and playing pool.

As they walked something caught Angels eye,she stopped Dean by taking hold of his arm," Dean!,over there!" Dean stopped and caught her gaze, she was right ,he thought, There was something lurking in the shadows ,but as quick as it had been noticed ,it disappeared ,but both of them had to go and have a look around ,what ever it was had vanished in an instant,

Dean and Angel walked towards the parked impala" do you think it was what we're hunting" Dean looked at Angel and took in a breath," Don't know ,maybe"

They pulled up outside the motel ,all seemed quiet, the roar of the impala's engine died as Dean turned it's key and removed it from the barrel, they exited the car and made there way into the motel room ,Sam had fallen asleep probably many hours ago, he's lanky frame laid across one of the beds fully clothed, they could hear him softly breathing over the tv which was playing to it's self ,both Dean and Angel kept as quiet as possible ,they sat on the floor at the base of the second bed using it as a back rest, Dean had grabbed 2 glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the dining table ,now they were sat continuing where they'd left of at the bar.

Neither found themselves any more than jolly ,after another couple of glasses each, Angel spoke softly as Dean poured yet another refill, " have you got the tattoo?"

Dean replied taking a sip of the drink," Yep, you?" she nodded "of course" she also took a swig of whiskey "Dean what would you do if you didn't hunt?"

Dean was taken aback by this question. The conversation most of the evening and night had been light hearted and easy ,it had been a pleasant change to have a relaxing night .

But this question seemed deeply personal , he wasn't used to opening up to another person , he only ever opened up to Sam and not even then would he tell Sam everything,

" I don't really think about it" he found himself answer, he felt uncomfortable, but continued " I wish at times I could walk away "

he looked at Angel who stared back with a frighteningly stern look, she took another sip then answered " I know, this is all I got ,at some point its gonna kill me and I hate that" this was getting a really deep and serious conversation ,he'd never spoken like this to anyone other than Sam, Angel had never spoken ever to another person on earth like this before, both felt uneasy but comforted Dean glanced at her and watched as she drank some more from her glass.

" I think all hunters must think that!" he said," Killing is all we know , we can never get close to anyone" he stared down at his glass and sighed, " you are lucky if you have family alive, as most are probably dead cos they're hunters too, the only friends you have are hunters ,and they don't normally live long either, I mean geez, it's kill or be killed , you never have anyone close to you for long coz you never stay anywhere long enough to make friends or ..." Dean looked over at Angel his face had lost all expression ,Angel was a little unsettled by him, it was as if he'd read her mind said what she thought,

She turned to face him and for a moment she saw something different this wasn't what she was used to, there was a softer side in there, Dean continued to look at her he too saw someone different from the person he knew, Angel could be gentle he felt himself drawn to her, he started to lean into her ,his hand raised and caressed her cheek, she seemed to welcome his touch, their lips brushed briefly for a moment. Angel responded and kissed him back she felt time had stood still, both were lost to the moment, nothing seemed to matter to either of them.

When they finally pulled away from each other both felt like high school kids, Angels heart was pounding Deans kiss , his touch it had excited her she hoped this would happen again, she longed to become more to him than just this one night,

Dean found himself feeling uneasy this wasn't the usual one night thing ,he felt something else Angel had managed to break through his wall that had always protected him from this.

he found himself wanting more of her, if it wasn't for Sam being in the same room he would've tried to take things further, he hoped she would've let him he wanted more ,she'd been like a drug to him, both now felt uneasy they had found feelings that normally would be well hidden ,they cuddled for a while, Angel wished they'd been alone ,she found herself wanting to get a lot closer to him, but she would have to wait ,she would get him all to herself one day, she drifted of to sleep and dreamed of that moment and how she pictured it in her mind, Dean also feel asleep a short while after Angel for once he felt relaxed ,content and safe holding her in his arms ,it felt so good to him and so right,he'd given his heart to her.

**please keep following and reviewing there are more chapters still to add thank you for reading and I hope you like...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam woke and yawned, He stretched as he sat up and looked over to the window where the sunlight fought to force it's way through the closed curtains, He swung his legs over the side of the bed placing both feet on the cold floor ,glancing about the room and spotting Dean's empty bed he wondered where Dean was.

Then he noticed something at the foot of Dean's bed seated on the floor ,oh there was Dean ,but what was he doing sleeping there ,his head tilted to one side he thought again why was his brother sitting asleep on the floor when there was a perfectly good bed , as he stood up he could see the answer to his question,

The 3/4 empty bottle of hunters helper lay by Dean, and two empty glasses one laying on its side . and Angel, all snuggled up to Dean who held her close in his arms, her head was resting on his chest, his head tilted ,cheek resting on her head.

Sam smiled he recognised the signs, He made his way to the kitchen area, thinking of his brother and Angel ' Don't even go there,that is not an image you want burned into your brain Sam' he said very quietly to himself.

Perhaps he thought it had been a moment of drunkenness for the pair , after all they had been drinking for the bet part of the night then another 3/4 of a bottle back at the room, Sam decided that must be the answer, he continued to make coffee and removed a box of cereal from the cupboard ,he retrieved a bowl and poured some of the contents into it splashing it with a good amount of milk, and sat eating at the dining table,flipping open the laptop which sprang to life within seconds he started scanning the local news for any possible updates.

Dean groaned slightly as he began to open his eyes his head was sore from the drink and he felt very stiff all over, although the curtains were still drawn he flinched at the light , he became aware that he wasn't the only one seated on the floor, then the memories and flashes of the night before hit his brain , as he moved he disturbed Angel who then also groaned and sat herself up right ,She yawned and caught herself looking at Dean, although both remembered the drunkered memories neither seemed too worried , They were after all full grown adults and both hunters if it hadn't been with each other they'd probably found themselves waking up looking at some strangers faces and maybe regretting there actions a lot more which was what some time happened .

Angel was first to raise from the floor although she had drank as much as Dean her eyes didn't seem to mind the light , She looked over towards Sam " Morning!" she said ,

"Morning" he replied, then looked over at Dean ,who was no also on his feet and standing behind Angel, Dean just raised his eyebrows and shrugged ,making Sam smile with a cheeky , I know what you did smile.

Angel in the mean time disappeared into the bathroom leaving the two boys alone, Sam spoke quietly " Dude , are you crazy ?"

"crazy" Dean repeated " No not crazy Sammy , A freak! , yeah , but last time I looked not crazy , Sam smirked, then spoke again " Angel !.What was the doorstep closer?"

Dean caught on to what his brother meant and he coughed " oh, um, that ," he gave one of his surprised looks , " what's wrong with two hunters passing some time together?" he finished "we're two hunters and we don't ..." Dean jumped back in ,pulling one of those gross looking faces ," but we're brothers, brothers Sam ,it's a bit different"

he smiled at Sam "Anyhow she started it..." he started to say winking at his brother, but the bathroom door opened and Angel re entered the room. he'd dressed herself in a pair of jogging pants and a T shirt, she moved over to her rucksack and drew out a pair of running shoes . both men watched her as she put the shoes on,

" Right guys, I'll catch up with you both in around an hour,I'll meet you in the dinner and i'll have some coffee and scrambled egg thanks,"

she glanced down at her watch it said it was just after 9.30 .

"running ,you freaking run!" Dean exclaimed

"sure , especially after drinking like we did last night, clears the head better than anything I know, always works for me."

with that she left ,both watched her as she jogged away from the motel (having opened the curtains) Dean turned back to Sam "jogging"

Sam looked back at his brother and once again allowed a smile to form on his face , "what ?" Dean said, Sam replied

" I think you two are more alike than you know "

Dean shook his head,and Sam continued "DEan,think of it, your tough, so's she , you can hold your own in a fight, and from what we've both seen so can she,and from the looks of it the heavier she drinks the less it effects her, sound familiar, hall I continue?"

Dean looked away," And what do you mean by that?" he said

"I mean , perhaps you guys are drawn together because you're alike,"

both ceased the conversation , Dean grabbed a cup of coffee and Sam returned back to the awaiting laptop, Dean didn't want to allow Sam to see that Angel had got through his tough exterior the place hardly any other person was ever allowed to go ,Angel had gone for a jog not to clear her head , but to analyse the fact that she'd let someone brake that deep high wall that she hid her real feelings behind , she found herself thinking about him whilst she ran his smile the way his eyes creased when he smiled and those eyes ,beautiful long lashed , soft green eyes .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The night was chilly. As she stepped outside the club she turned her collar up and placed her hands deep into her pockets.

She walked meaningfully towards home, Her name was Beth ,Beth Joyce and she was 26 .She had just her shift waitressing in the ' Finches club' she was pretty ,shoulder length brown wavy hair ,she stood about 5'6" with a very shapely body and legs that could stop men dead in there tracks, she'd been a cheerleader in her high school and was very popular amongst people her own age and it was very clear to see why, she was hurrying home to her families house , where her mother, and father and 2 sisters and a brother , all of whom were younger than her lived.

She thought about what she was doing the next day, she was due a photo shoot for the local news paper .

she'd been chosen to pose after winning the towns beauty pageant , a falling metal dustbin lid crashed to the ground and she stopped suddenly to glance around her , she felt uneasy ,something that never normally happened ,this was her usual route she'd walked it many, many times but tonight she found the walk home unsettling ,it was a feeling that got worse with every step she took.

With each stride she took she picked up the pace more, There was another noise to her left this time again she checked in her stride ,glancing quickly around her once more , she was in a panic now her heart was pounding fast and loud, her mind raced she felt she still had miles to go , although she was so nearly home .

A shadow caught her eye as she turned back from looking around she started to break into a run ,But her way was blocked by something or someone she couldn't tell, startled she stopped and looked up , a glint of light flashed a crossed the pointed teeth, she tried to scream but this never happened the figure pounced , grabbing her by the shoulders ,The weight bearing down on her forced her to the ground , It's teeth sinking deep into her jugular .

A shot rang out but missed it's target it was too dark, The vampire jumped to it's feet and hissed in anger it could here foot steps there seemed to be many ,the monster decided to make a get away as it turned it came face to face with Sam ,it side stepped him as he swung at it with his blade , Sam fell hard on the side walk having received a hit that felt like a truck ramming into him from the monster , He moaned and rolled onto his side , The pain had hit and was fading but slowly , he lay awaiting another attack but it never came, The monster was too busy fighting with Angel.

It lunged at her hissing and she expertly blocked it, Dean had tired to go to her rescue but decided to hold back and wait as she seemed to be more than capable and she was also getting the upper hand on the thing, Dean had never seen a woman handle herself quiet like Angel did she was a torrent of kicks and blows she would put any ninja out of there misery he thought to himself .

it managed to hit her and knock her to the floor without a blink of an eye she kicked out taking the legs of the vamp out from under it ,it grabbed her from behind she dropped to one knee and sent it over her shoulder trying to stab it before it climbed to its feet but it moved just that bit too quickly and it lunged at her again , This time she was unlucky its sharp finger nails ripped through the skin on her side , she cried out and flinched in pain , The vamp saw its escape and took it , it vanished into thin air ,Sam was raising to his feet his head had stopped spinning and a trickle of blood ran down his forehead , he found he was once again stable enough to stand again and righted himself.

Angel painfully stood , breathing quickly she winched in pain her side ran red, her arm also dripped red it tracked its way down to her finger tips and dripped to the ground ,

She stood for a short while she'd been stupid and dropped her guard and now she was paying for it , "DAMN" she exclaimed loudly " Son of a bitch, This was my favourite shirt, now look at it " she spat the words out in a mixture of pain and anger , how could she have been so stupid,

"you okay " was all Dean found himself saying as he moved closer to her

" can't frigging believe it," she blurted out "You any good at patching up ?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out ,he looked at his brother who had now joined them , both just stood there looking at her in surprise ,They had expected het to act differently ,not like they would've acted,

Dean finally managed to reply " um ,yeah suppose so"

Angel shrugged her shoulders and stormed off towards the impala.

Dean moved to the trunk and returned with some wadding and bandages , "there " he said that should keep the madness in until we reach the motel" he finished.

after bandaging the wounds .

They arrived back at the motel some minutes later ,by now Sams head was thumping and Angel felt very sore ,her side felt like it was on fire ,every breath and movement was laboured and painful she couldn't remember the last time she hurt like this and she was still very mad at herself,

Sam grabbed some water and took a couple of pain killers to settle his head ,he then went into the bathroom to inspect his wound , meanwhile Angel seated herself on the edge of the bed , Dean had brought the kit from the car that contained all that they needed for stitching her up, he grabbed a chair and placed it by the bed , laying a towel out he placed various objects and item on it , He looked at her and handed her a bottle of jack daniels . turning away and threading a needle he then soaked some wadding with the J D before turning back around to face Angel once more , who was now sat topless apart from her sexy and shapely bra ,

Dean stopped for a moment and tired to hide his gaze , he liked what he saw , but tired not to show it " you ready for this ?" he asked .

She nodded and took a swig from the bottle , Angel was a hunter she was hard she'd learned to be like that, But the soreness of the wounds and the needle going through her skin made tears streak down her face , Dean hated to see her like it but again he hid his feelings ,When he had finished he poured some of the contents from the bottle over the stitches on her side now he would have to do her arm ,he unwrapped the bandage and stopped briefly " you sure you're ok ?" he finally asked.

Angels tears had stopped falling by this time ,The bottle was nearly empty too, she nodded and sat silently as he started to sew her arm, " I'm not so pissed at myself now" she said quietly softly Dean smiled "hey, we've all been there " she allowed a smile to break a crossed her lips knowing that he meant well. When he had finished she stiffly and a little drunkenly rose to her feet ,collecting another towel and a clean shirt she made her way into the bathroom,

"And how are you?" he asked his brother who'd returned sometime back and had been sitting with an ice pack against his forehead, " Flesh wound, I'll live" he replied

"she'll be sore for a while ,those wounds were deep looking"

"yep, you got that right bro"

Angel had returned and re joined the two brothers "any idea's guys, That thing didn't seem like a vamp "

both men agreed , normally a vampire looked like a person but with pointed teeth and sharp long nails ,this one was extremely tall ,like 7 foot easy ,it was also very skinny almost grey in colour, it's eyes were very similar to that of a cat ,it just didn't add up ,

**please keep following and reviewing there are more chapters still to add thank you for reading and I hope you like...**

**there may be some spelling mistakes in between the English American translation (I'm from England) so please forgive these if you're American**


End file.
